The Black Ninja
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: Written for Alyssa009.  Sorry if it doesn't live up to expectation.   A short story about Shikamaru and his troublesome girlfriend.


Hi hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto.

Jada's long hair fluttered in the wind as she leaped up to make the final shot. The orange sphere went into the basket, making her team the winner.

"Hey, Jada isn't Shikamaru coming home tonight." Ino called out as she wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah." Jada said quickly while a blush adorned her cheeks.

"So what do you have planned for him? " Sakura asked in a suggestive tone.

"What do you mean?" Jada asked thoroughly annoyed at her friend's antics.

"Oh come on its obvious you like him." Ino teased, as the blush on Jada's face grew darker.

"Whatever." Jada said before storming towards her apartment.

After washing the sweat and dust off her dark skin Jada decided to dance. Dancing always lifted her spirit and made her feel more self-assured. She always found it fun to dance in her underwear with the music blasting from the speakers.

Shikamaru languidly traveled to the Hokage's tower. His mission had finished earlier than expected. He bumped into something and two identical "ouch" reached his ears. Looking down he saw Sakura and Ino on the ground.

"Hi Shikamaru." Ino said. Mischief made her blue eyes glitter. Shikamaru didn't bother to respond and continued to walk to his destination.

"Wait." Sakura screamed after him.

He came to a halt. Turning around he saw Ino and Sakura running like mad woman towards him. A shiver squirmed down his spine because some how he knew this was going to be troublesome. "Shikamaru a few of our friends are going to go to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Want to go?" Ino asked. He disliked socializing as it took to much time out of his already busy schedule.

"I'm sure Jada would want to see you." Sakura added when she realized he was going to say no.

The thought of his girlfriend being there lifted his interest and made him rethink going. "Fine, but only because Jada's going."

"About that we kind of forgot to invite her. So could you please go tell her, she should be at home." Ino said snatching the scroll from his hand.

Shikamaru watched them leave. Muttering about how troublesome this life was he headed to Jada's apartment. He loved his girlfriend, her lustrous long curly hair. The way her green eyes sparkled with passion. Her dark skin bathed in her sweat making it glisten. Even though his mission had only been a week and a half he still had missed her a lot.

Knocking on her apartment door, Shikamaru could faintly hear music. He took the spare key from the splintering doorframe. He unlocked the door and entered. Loud music assaulted his ears as he moved towards Jada' s bedroom. His eyes widened at the sight before him. His girlfriend' s nearly naked body gracefully dancing. Her big breasts bouncing and her petite waist swaying to the rhythm.

Jada's ninja skills kicked in and she whirled around to see the intruder. Her eyes burned with anger but her rant was cut short as she saw who was in her apartment. Her boyfriend's wide eyes were practically glued to her chest. Her arms protectively wrapped themselves around her chest. This action seemed to snap Shikamaru out of his trance.

"Umm, a whole bunch of us are going to Ichiraku's you want to come." Shikamaru asked with what looked like a blush staining his cheeks.

"Sure." Jada replied before hurriedly pulling something out of her wardrobe and running to the bathroom. Jada pulled the tight short dress over her curves. It was a deep purple colour that complimented her skin tone. It revealed a little bit of her generous bust but not enough to be considered slutty.

Walking down the street in an awkward silence Shikamaru kept thinking how troublesome this situation was and then sneaking glances at Jada's chest. Jada stared at Shikamaru from the corner of her eyes. Her hands fiddled with her clutch purse.

Getting to Ichiraku ramen was a big relief for Shikamaru. Leading Jada inside he wasn't surprised that Naruto was there, the loud blonde was ordering his fifth bowl of ramen. Ino and Sakura kept whispering into each other's ears as they sent knowing glances at the couple that had just seated themselves. Kiba was slurping his ramen and Hinata was slowly eating hers.

Throughout the meal Shikamaru was caught staring at Jada and she was caught staring at him. An identical blush tinged their cheeks as their eyes met. This didn't go unnoticed by their friends well except for Naruto who was to busy trying to eat every bowl of ramen.

Kiba dragged Hinata and Naruto out of the ramen shop. Sakura and Ino sneaked away all this went unnoticed by the couple until the bill came.

"I'm going to hurt them." Jada hissed out when she realized what had happened.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru drawled out before paying for the entire bill much to Jada protest.

Being the gentleman he was Shikamaru walked Jada to her apartment. Their mouths collided with each other's and their tongues explored every inch of the other's mouth.

"You know you're the definition of troublesome but I love you." Shikamaru said before walking away from his stunned girlfriend.

The end.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
